Today's track driven/tracked and wheeled articulated vehicles for forestry work typically consist of two vehicle units in form of a rear and a front vehicle unit where the front and the rear vehicle units are connected by means of an articulated link section about which the vehicle is steered. The ability to transport cargo, the loading capability and the manoeuvrability of such and similar vehicles are limited.
Consequently, there is a need for presenting improvements in the steering of articulated vehicles intended for forestry work.